Fallout: Reclaimation
by HonorSpark28
Summary: 40 years after the events of Fallout New Vegas, and with the Emergence of the "Overseers", the South Eastern Brotherhood must band with both Friend and Foe to face this threat. Rated M for Gore and Language. Always Open for review and suggestions!
1. Prolouge

The cold, night air rushed passes me, flowing passed my face. Before me loomed Armageddon; the Overseers, with their extremely advanced Power Armor and Weapons, stretched across the horizon. There had to be _thousands_ of them, easily capable of bringing this city down. I donned my T-53R Power Helmet and turned around, looking at the once powerful army that gathered below. _Here we go,_ I caught myself thinking.

"Brotherhood! Lend me your ears!" I shouted, grabbing the attention of the crowd. "After the bombs dropped, and the Flames of Hell seared the world with its tongue of Distruction, we emerged, ready to forge a new world with the technology of Old! We venture across the West, preserving Steel and fighting against all who challenged us! We were Unstoppable! We fought the Enclave in California, and we were victorious! Again we clashed, this time in Capitol Wasteland, and once more we drove them back!" As I continued, I noticed the Enclave chapters growing slightly agitated within the crowd.

"But," I shouted, calling for silence from the whoops and hollers of the ECBoS, "As we kept this world safe, we also were unaware. We were blind about secrets; secrets that were harbored in every vault, ney, every _city_! We were fighting _The Wrong People_! The Enclave, though against us, was not the enemy we thought it was! Truth be told, they wanted exactly what we wanted: To preserve Humanity! These "Overseers" were the true enemy! They were in the city vaults, under our very _noses_! We thought we had secured what we had wanted when they emerged! They hit the West first, specifically targeting Brotherhood of Steel, NCR, and Enclave bases and encampments first! We lost all contact with the Western Brotherhood chapters for some time. Tally's Brotherhood Chapter found stragglers of the Texas Chapter: they told us what we were up against. Our scribes made new weapons and armor, and we recruited any and all who wished to fight, Human or otherwise, to bolster our strength. But it was not enough. We were attacked and driven from Tally, driven from our _home_." The army seemed to get angry at those words. _Good_, I thought_, Let that anger fuel you._

"We gathered all who could help us: Ghouls, Supermutants, Raiders, Enclave, and the rest of the Eastern Brotherhood Chapters, and came here! York City! All civilians are on Manhattan Island, and we are out here! We cannot, _will not_, fail! We will destroy this new threat like we have done with all others! We have the might of five different armies! We Will Not Fall!" I screamed, and the armor-clad Crusaders below exploded in shouts of vigor! We will win, or die trying.


	2. Finding the Door

Me, Sentinel Kort, and a few trainee's huddled around a campfire in the Wasteland, looking out into the night as if watching something. I noticed Kort shift and he said, "You know, young ones, there was once a great and terrible man. He told me something, something that is true, something that wont change. He had looked me dead in the eye and said, 'War. War never changes.' At first I didnt really understand it, but the more I thought about it the more I understood. No matter what happens, War is War. People still fight, and people still lose their lives." The trainees looked confused, not knowing how to respond to him. I laughed a short laugh and said, "Yes, but...After everything was said in done, young ones, we figured something else out. Although its true that War never changes, its also true that War...War can end..."

**Three Years Earlier**

I awoke with a startling noise, as if something in the city collapsed. I heard wind and rain outside my tent and sighed. _Of all the places we could have gone, we chose to go near the coast..._ I streched and got up yawning. Donning my T-45D Power armor and helmet, I walked outside, into the storm. It must have been in the middle of the night; I had to use nightvision just to see whats in front of me. I looked at the city around me: Its destroyed buildings and roads, the rain and wind that smashed against the aging structure, all an eerie green from the nightvision setting of my HUD. _Ugh, well, better get to the Star Paladin...Maybe He's got something for me._ I walked down what used to be known as Capitol Circle and headed to the old National Guard Armory, where the Brotherhood had set up command when we came to Tally ten years ago. The original settlers were constantly being attacked by raiders and some new form of Mirelurk, and so when we got here we struck a deal: Let the Brotherhood of Steel come and defend you and in return give us shelter and supplies. Its worked out for us so far, but lately Tally hasn't been to kind to us.

"Paladin Moon, Knight Captain Strider wishes to speak with you ASAP." The Initiate told me as I walked up to the front door of the Armory. I nodded and proceeded, shutting off the nightvision and turning into the hallway to my right. The hall was dimly lit: a 'present' from the Tally repairmen. _These people dont want us here. We protect them from everything they fear and in return they give us shit._ I reached a door that said 'Strider' and openned it, walking into a small office with a large boarded-up window and a somewhat-intact desk. The Knight Captain was sitting in a chair behind his terminal, his head recently shaven to show his scar that zig-zagged from the top of his skull to the base of his neck; a token from one of the Mirelurks during one of the first encounters with them. The short man waved me in and told me to close the door. "Okay, Paladin, i need you for a mission. As you might have heard, the overpass nearby has collapsed, and the only entrance into The Market shut. People are trapped and the rubble is too steep to climb, so we are taking an alternate route. Me and a group of Knights are going into the sewers to find another way into the Market and clear out anything in the way. We will probably need you to come with us with a heavy weapon since we dont get Power Armor. Meet me and the others at the manhole near the collapse in an hour. Steel be with you Paladin."

I saluted and exited the room, breathing a sigh of anger. _Its painfully obvious that he has no idea about Paladin training. Yeah, sure, we know how to use all of our weapons, but we also have specialties! Im not a Heavy, I'm an Energy Weapons Specialist for fucks sake!_ Shaking my head, I went down to the arms room and picked up a Minigun with a thousand rounds, put on the powersourse pack, and hefted the weapon, slidding a drum into its housing and rotated the barrels until it was loaded.

**One hour later**

I climbed down the manhole and into the sewers, joining four knights and another Paladin. The sewer was dark and damp, and part of me was glad that I had my filters fixed so I couldnt smell it. Knight Captain Strider nodded and said, "Okay guys, we are gonna split up into groups of three and goin each way. Moon, Yunker, your with me, the rest of you are in group two. Good luck!" We ran north, through the darkness and into the grime. It seemed as if we were walking for a good half hour until I heard Yunker say, "hey, I think I see a light!" I turned on nightvision and saw a white glow in the distance. "Yep, there is a light. Directly ahead." I told them, and without warning, Strider took off for it, me and Yunker in tow. When we got closer we realized that it wasnt sunlight, but a door light. But this door was not like others.

I stared at it, eyes wide, mouth agape. "Holy fuck...Is this a Vault?" Yunker stuttered. Strider shook his head and said, "If it is, its nothing like anything I have seen..." Stretched before us was what looked like a Vault Door with the faded words "Vau-Tallah-ity-".

_Authors note: Im sorry it took two weeks for something so skimpy, but dont worry everything will pick up soon :) I hope you enjoy!_


End file.
